In enterprise systems, a user may be able to create and maintain many business objects across various applications, where the business objects may be linked with each other. In creating these linked business objects, the user may need to repeatedly input some of the same information within a business application and input some of the same information across multiple, separate applications. When the user has many business objects that need to be created and maintained, the process of creating the business objects may be a very time consuming and inefficient task.
Also, the user may only supposed to be working within a defined criteria when creating and maintaining the business objects. For example, the user's job requirements may dictate that the user should only be working on particular accounts or with particular customers. In large enterprise systems with many accounts, customers and possible variations, it may be difficult for the user to remain focused on his/her particular job responsibilities.
Consequently, it may be difficult or impossible for a user to create and manage the business objects in an optimal manner. For example, the user may mistakenly include incorrect parameters or attributes when creating business objects and when switching between multiple different applications within the enterprise system. As a result, the success of the user and of the underlying enterprise may suffer.